In many mobile computing applications, there may be a requirement that users follow a particular path through a physical space. However, the physical space may be devoid of physical signs to indicate a specified path though that space. There are many uses of audio to guide navigation, including the use of audio beacons to attract users to its source, and the use of sonar to indicate obstacles ahead. A system of audio cues known as the “Oboe” system was also used in the Second World War to guide the pilots of RAF (the British Royal Air Force) bombers to targets; in this system monaural audio cues were presented to the pilot through headphones and represented three ternary states, namely: turn left, turn right, and straight ahead.
It is an object of the present invention to provide sound based cues for guiding a user along a target path.